Inuyasha's Poem for Kagome
by tetsigawind
Summary: Inuyasha writes a poem for kagone after having a fight with Koga thanks to FedualPrincess for editing it


**Inuyasha Poem to Kagome **

**By:tetsigawind**

Thanks to FedualPrincess for editing this

"Inuyasha! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome called loudly to him. Koga had just showed up and once again the two were at it like children. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. Those two really needed to grow up. Koga smirked happily thinking that Kagome was doing this for his benefit. She wasn't. She just didn't want to take care of a ticked off Inuyasha all day.  
"Kagome, my love! Thank you." Koga grabbed her hands.  
She blushed and Inuyasha got up from the ground and growled. "She ain't yours Wolf boy!" He called venomously.  
Kagome sighed and looked at the two of them. They were already at it once more. She felt a vein almost popping from her temple. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to her quickly and looked at her with pleading eyes. "SIT BOY!"  
He crashed to the ground groaning in pain.  
"Koga I think you should go now." Kagome told him polietly. He nodded and was off. Kagome had her hands on her hips in frustration.  
Inuyasha got up. "Keh! Don't do that anymore!"  
She looked at him with a serious face. "Whatever." She stormed off.  
"Inuyasha you really need to stop picking fights with Koga." Miroku reasoned.  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I know. But it makes my blood boil whenever he touches her."  
"I know. But now you have to find some way to make it up to her. Something big."  
Inuyasha thought for a second and sighed. "Yeah. I will."

=LATER ON=

"Why do I always have to pick a fight with that stupid wolf?" Inuyasha questioned to himself. He was currently in a tree above their campsite. He was looking out into the forest. His eyes held determination. He needed to find the perfect thing so Kagome would forgive him. "I just hate how he always tries to take her away." He growled. A light went off in his head. "I know!" He jumped down from the tree and went over to Kagome. She was working on ignoring him. "Um-Kagome?"  
"What is it Inuyasha?" She said in a soft but strained tone.  
"Could I um--have a piece of your parchment paper? And a --" He was trying to remember the word.  
"Pen?" Kagome suggested. He nodded. "Sure." She went to her yellow bag and dug into it. She moved things around and pulled a few things out. Finally she pulled out a blank notebook and a black pen. "Here you go." She handed the items to Inuyasha.  
"Thanks."  
"What do you need it for anyway?" She asked.  
He shrugged. Then he jumped back up into the tree. "I'm going to write her a poem." He said happily. He just hoped it was going to be good enough for her. He sighed and then began to write his poem. He would often scratch certain lines off or curse to himself. He had no idea how truly difficult this was going to be for him.

=TWO HOURS LATER=  
Inuyasha checked over his finished poem. He read the lines over just to make sure everything was right and made sense. He didn't want to look like a fool. He jumped back down to the camp. He found Kagome there by herself sitting near the fire. She seemed deep in thought.  
"Kagome?" He said softly.  
She looked up at him and her eyes twinkled. "Yes Inuyasha?"  
He smiled. "Uh-here's your pen back."  
She took it. "Thank you." Inuyasha stood there for a minute gathering his courage. "Something else Inuyasha?  
He took a deep breath."I wrote you a poem." A light blush appearing on his cheeks.  
"Inuyasha? You did?" She asked surprised. He nodded and handed it to her.  
"Would you like me to read it to you?" She nodded quickly.

Kagome,

I know that I can be difficult  
And there are many times I make you angry  
I know you hate when I fight with Koga  
But you have to understand,  
you are my everything.  
You are my sun,  
I am the moon.  
You are the ying,  
And I the yang.  
You are the most wonderful person  
and I love you.  
For all these reasons I fight Koga.  
I want him to know,  
Nothing will ever tear us apart.  
He stopped reading and looked up at Kagome. She had a tear stained face. "Kagome?" He asked unsure.  
She jumps into his arms and hugs him. "Inuyasha I love you so much!" She smiled. "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. You wrote it all for me?" She asked shyly.  
He nodded. "Of course I did. I meant every word Kagome."  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah Kagome?"  
"There is something I wanted to do for a very long time."  
"What is it?"Kagome pressed her lips to his. He responded pulling her against him. They broke apart, each smiling like there was no bad in the world. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too Inuyasha."  
"Kagome can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked.  
"What Inu?"  
"Well, if Koga had been pinned to the tree would you love him instead?"  
It took Kagome a millisecond to respond. "No Inuyasha. I love you the way you are. And I know that even if you hadn't been pinned to the tree, that we would have met somehow. I can just feel it. And you have four things he doesn't."  
"What?"  
"First, those cute puppy ears." She began to stroke them. They moved beneath her hands. "Second, you have the most beautiful silver hair I have ever seen. I love to watch it when the wind blows it." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Third, is your body." They both blushed. "Koga's is good and all. But yours is so much better and can protect me."She traced her fingers on his chest. "You know what the fourth thing is that you have that he doesn't?"  
"What Kagome?" He was loving the attention she was giving him.  
"Me." She smiled wide. "You have me and he doesn't."  
He smirks. "You're right. You are mine Kagome."  
They kissed again.


End file.
